1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a composition of a homopolymer or a copolymer of vinyl chloride (hereinafter referred to as a vinyl chloride or polyvinylchloride polymer). More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a polyvinylchloride composition which is suitable for use in a molding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in order to mold polyvinylchloride, suitable additives are blended with the polyvinylchloride depending upon which molding process is being employed. Conventional processes for preparing a polyvinylchloride composition containing such additives wherein the polyvinylchloride is blended with the additives, include the method of blending the polyvinylchloride with the additive while heating, followed by pelletizing by a pelletizer. Also included is the method of blending while heating to form a gel, followed by treatment of the gel to form a powder compound.
Moreover, all the conventional methods require the complicated steps of heating and blending. It would be most desirable to have a method for preparing a polyvinylchloride composition which did not require these industrially disadvantageous steps.